


She Will Be Loved

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fluff, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: After months of being away out to sea, Steve finally arrives home to you





	She Will Be Loved

Your husband had been traveling the sea for a little over a year now- 396 days to be exact. You’d been counting the days until he’d finally come home to you once more.  You see, he’s a pirate– one of the most fearsome scallywags out there, really. You’d know him since he was a wee little laddie running around in the town’s square, chasing you with a wooden sword, kicking at the pigeons in the courtyard.

You’d been friends for a long while until one day, he’d ask you to be together with him. You’ accepted feeling utmost happy around the blond man. Until one day, he’d been recruited by his father to travel the Seven Seas with him. You feared the day would come. But still, you stuck by his side.

He’d come home to you once a year for a little over a month until he set sail with his father and his crew to seek treasures and scavenge enemy ships. There was never a doubt in your mind he would leave you for another lady. You know he possibly could lay down with other woman. But you knew he was only true to you- you held his heart more than any broad head pain with during his travels.

You’d been home stitching a scarf out of boredom one late afternoon when you’d heard a knock at your door. Getting out of your chair, you’d called out, asking what all the ruckus had been, An answering shout had your heart fluttering.

Steve’s ship was advancing on the harbour! You’d thrown your knitting supplies down before you gathered your coat and boots before running out of the small cottage you lived in and quickly moved your feet to the Main Square.

Grinning widely, you’d never felt more relieved or excited at the sight of the black flag that flapped in the wind as Steve’s father graciously stepped down from the ship, arms wide open, proud joust of laughter falling from his lips as his men  carried his found treasure from off board and set it down onto the dock.

“Where’s my favored daughter in law?” He announced, spotting you almost instantly before beckoning you over to him. You giddily ran into your father in law’s arms before a cough sounded next to him.

“M’lady.” Steve grinned, a warm smile across his otherwise dirty features.

“Steve,” you sighed, releasing his father before jumping into his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth, not giving a damn of the crowd around you.


End file.
